The invention relates generally to bracelets. More particularly, the invention relates to a tape of bracelets with tear lines defining the bracelets.
There is a great need for identification bracelets that can be used in various environments, such as sports events, hospitals, music concerts and the like. Over the years, many types of identification bracelets have been developed for these purposes. However, such bracelets have comfort issues relating to their use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,843 discloses a roll of bracelets arranged end-to-end along a tape of uniform width. However, the roll is shaped such that mating one end of the bracelet to the other can result in discomfort to the wearer. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,426 discloses a bracelet of uniform width along the length of the entire bracelet. However, while the width is useful in the central area to accommodate the placement of information, the width of the bracelet is likely to cause discomfort to the wearer. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,637 discloses a roll of bracelets arranged end-to-end along a tape of uniform width. However, the shape of the bracelets of the roll is likely to cause discomfort to the wearer.
Accordingly, there is a need for a bracelet that provides the wearer with a comfortable fit. There is a further need for a roll of bracelets that are shaped to provide a comfortable fit. There is an additional need to provide a roll of bracelets shaped to minimize the amount of the roll that is wasted. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other related advantages.